


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Medie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jane's favorite shortcut across campus and no one ever uses it, precisely why they stopped here, except apparently someone does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://shopfront.livejournal.com/profile)[**shopfront**](http://shopfront.livejournal.com/)'s More Joy Day prompt of "girl!Kirk/Gaila - getting caught"

So maybe they're a little impatient. No, maybe they're a _lot_ impatient. Whatever. Jane's not paying much attention either way. Curling fingers into red curls, she presses Gaila back into the shadows and kisses her again.

Gaila laughs into the kiss, a sweet, sweet sound of delight that rings against the brick and echoes back. It's the sound of life itself and Jane drops down to kiss her neck, blowing a playful raspberry against the green skin, hoping to hear that laugh again.

She's rewarded by the sound, pleased, and rises for another kiss. This time, Gaila grabs her and switches them, pressing her back into the brick. It scratches a little through the uniform, but Jane just squirms into it, rocking her hips forward in an invitation that's anything but subtle.

Fingers slip beneath her uniform skirt, Gaila's answer to her invitation, and Jane curls a hand around Gaila's hip, holding tight as she breathes. They should have waited, but she can't. Not with Gaila before her looking like _everything_. It's the kind of moment that brings home the concept of alien in a way Jane's not sure she'll ever find the words to articulate. None of the languages she's tried has even come close, but, maybe, the little moan that slips free of her when Gaila's thumb brushes her clit is a start.

Gaila giggles, touching Jane again, then drops out of sight. A warning of "don't move" comes floating up and Jane bites her lip against a giggle of her own when she adds, "and that's an order."

She presses hands flat against the brick and obediently replies, "Aye aye, ma'am."

Her attempt at obedience lasts right up until Gaila licks the inside of her thigh. Then she can't stop the yelp or the way her body jerks as hot mouth and light teeth pass over the skin.

A pinch at her knee is Gaila's only warning. That talented little mouth hesitates for only a second before switching to the other side. Gaila teases everywhere that Jane doesn't want and avoids all the places she does until she's so frustrated the urge to squirm is damn near irresistible.

Except that's when she freezes cold.

They're in a little alcove just off a pathway. It's Jane's favorite shortcut across campus and no one ever uses it, precisely why they stopped here, except apparently someone does. Jane starts to move, but Gaila presses tight on her hip, holding her in place and then, in a soft murmur, she hears her say, "Let them watch."

There's a wicked edge on the words that wraps around her with the devil's own charm and, well, Jane's never been one to refuse a beautiful woman anything. She laughs, arches her back, pressing forward into Gaila's mouth.

Gaila lifts one of Jane's legs, hooking it over her shoulder, and slides two fingers deep. The sound that keens past Jane's lips in response is anything but fake. Gaila laughs against her, humming, and licks just a little faster, a little harder. She keeps going until Jane goes tight against her, silent in her orgasm, riding out the waves.

When she opens her eyes, she slumps against the wall and laughs.

"Hi Bones."


End file.
